(Mis)adventures in Twist Mountain
by Rozeria into the gloom
Summary: "Do I look like a teapot?"


_Author's Note: This is a story I wrote a long time ago when I was in middle school. For some reason it made me crack up, so I decided to publish this. In this story, the Pokemon Trainer will be able to verbally interact with her Pokemon, as in they can actually talk to each other. I don't know why, I love making stories like that._

_Cover (c) Na-Nami on DeviantART._

* * *

><p><strong>~ (Mis)adventures in Twist Mountain ~<strong>

Uh. Do I really have to introduce myself?

I mean, this is the story of a rather insignificant Trainer on a Pokemon journey, and that's starting to get really mainstream, so no one's going to read it, right?

Wait, what do you mean, _you're_ reading it? Are you saying I really, _really_ need to do this?

Ugh, fine then, if I really must.

Well, my name is Timburr. I haven't been a Trainer's Pokemon very long, but in that not very long time, my Trainer Maxine "Max" and my fellow party Pokemon have defeated six Gym Leaders here in the Unova region, which I think, I need to add, is a lot.

The most recent Gym Leader we defeated was Skyla, who uses Flying-types. I do believe it could be considered rather easy, and now we're on our way to Icirrus City to beat the next Gym Leader, Brycen. He uses Ice-type Pokemon so Max's been training Pansear and I to defeat his Pokemon.

We weren't even halfway there, though, because we had to get through Twist Mountain first. Now, Max's party consists of Dewott, her oh-so-genius starter; Cofagrigus, who's a little bit creepy; Pansear, who's a little bit naughty; Foongus, who's a little bit naive; and myself. She left one slot in her party empty because the last member, Swoobat (who's a little bit klutzy and ditzy) is at the Pokemon Center in Mistralton City. Max left her there because she'll only get lost in the mountain/bump into rocks/"accidentally" rush into battle like she did in Chargestone Cave.

In Twist Mountain, Max let Dewott and I out of our Poke Balls. There weren't any new Pokemon until a little bear with a runny nose appeared.

"Oh my gosh!" Max cried out, looking at her Pokedex. "That's a new Pokemon – a Cubchoo!" She looked excitedly at Dewott. "Go, Dewott! We've got to catch that Cubchoo!"

Dewott sprang into action. "Ready when you are!"

"OK, Dewott!" Max exclaimed. "Use Aqua Jet!"

With that, Dewott ran forward with a battle cry. She was so fast that she completely went invisible, only leaving spouts and cascades of water in her wake. She hit the wild Cubchoo and sent it reeling back.

"That's it, Dewott!" Max shouted. "Dewott, come back! Now, Pansear, it's your turn!" Dewott went back to Max and I as Max sent out Pansear. "Pansear, use Yawn!"

Pansear yawned, and it was obviously contagious because Cubchoo got drowsy. The next second, it was fast asleep.

Max threw a Heal Ball at the Cubchoo, trapping it in. The Heal Ball shook once, twice, and three times, until we all heard a click.

"WHOOOO!" Max suddenly hooted, almost making our eardrums burst. "We caught it! We caught the Cubchoo! Well done, Pokemon!"

"Err, Max," I said, pulling on her sleeve. "Since we left one slot in our party empty, that means Cubchoo's going to come with us through Twist Mountain."

"Of course, I hadn't forgotten." Max sounded really proud of herself. "See, that's why I used a Heal Ball: to eliminate any status problems and restore health."

I shrugged. "OK, OK," I sighed. "Now we should be going and—"

Suddenly, before I could say anything else, there had been a flash of pink light and I turned around. Cubchoo was out of his Poke Ball.

"Maaaaaax," I groaned. "Come on, we haven't got time to play around with Cubchoo. We need to go to Icirrus City, remember? I'm going to positively pulverize the Gym Leader's Pokemon. Dewott's been thinking she could trump me in power just because she single-handedly defeated Clay's Excadrill."

Max frowned. "I wasn't playing around," she denied. "I was going to put Cubchoo's Heal Ball in my bag when it fell and Cubchoo popped out." To our new member she said, "OK, Cubchoo, time to go back into your ball." Max withdrew Cubchoo and was about to put it into her bag when the ball rocked back and forth and slid out of her grip. There was another flash of pink light and Cubchoo reappeared, looking as innocent as ever.

Dewott was by now tapping her foot exasperatedly. Yes, she may be the brains of our team, but she's almost always exasperated.

"Come on, Max," she drawled. "We haven't got all day, you know."

Max tried a few more times to put (and keep) Cubchoo in his Heal Ball, but the same thing happened over and over again. Once, she thought she'd succeeded, but after she'd swiped at her sweaty forehead, she'd looked to her left... and there was Cubchoo.

"Oh I give up," Max finally groaned. "That's it. Cubchoo just won't stay in his Heal Ball. Now I haven't got any choice but to let him walk outside his ball."

I sighed. "All right, as long as he doesn't slow us down."

And then the four of us (Dewott, Max, Cubchoo, myself) turned to continue our journey through Twist Mountain.

"Wait!" cried Max suddenly, stopping short. I sighed and turned around. Dewott was frowning deeply. I could tell that she was in her final stages of exasperation.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're nearly forgetting the Introductions." Max was beaming.

I groaned. Oh, no. Not the Introductions. You see, they're a special tradition or ritual of Max's. Every time she catches a new Pokemon that would be joining the team, she'd introduce herself and whoever she was walking with to the new member.

I don't think this is actually necessary because I've never seen any other Trainer do this, but Max claimed that it was to "build a bond between the team and the new member".

When she first caught me, she'd said, "Hello, little Timburr! I'm Max, Pokemon Trainer Max, and this is Oshawott or Oshy, my starter! I'm going to train you to beat Gym Leader Lenora!" (When I joined the team, Dewott hadn't evolved yet and was still a cute little Oshawott named Oshy, which Dewott disliked. When she evolved, she told me that she was just glad Max didn't decide to call her Dewy.)

Max looked down and smiled at Cubchoo. "Hello, Cubchoo," she said. "Welcome to my team! I'm Pokemon Trainer Max, and these are Dewott and Timburr."

Cubchoo looked up at us with big, shiny eyes. He first turned to Max. "Bax," he suddenly said shortly.

"Huh?" I thought. "_Bax?_ What in Unova—" But suddenly I understood. Cubchoo was trying to repeat Max's name, but of course his blocked nose made that rather difficult.

"Tibburr," he said, pointing at me. I laughed and patted his head. Although he was quite annoying when he wouldn't stay in his ball, it suddenly occured to me that Cubchoo did have some cute qualities.

And finally, he looked at Dewott then said, "Debod!"

I laughed again, but Dewott didn't look happy. Instead, she looked cross.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" she snarled. "Did he just call me _teapot?_"

I froze, the former smile getting wiped off my face really fast. Oops. Dewott thinks Cubchoo called her "teapot", and now she's getting angry. And that's _not_ good!

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Max butted in quickly. Although Max is our Trainer, I do have to admit that her starter does have some kind of hold over her. Well, Dewott _can_ be pretty menacing whenever she's angry, so it's not surprising that she even stresses Max out sometimes.

"He wasn't calling you 'teapot', he was just trying to say 'Dewott' but his blocked nose made it sound different! See?" She pinched her nose and tried to say "Dewott". Of course, it came out as "Debod" instead.

"Debod! Debod! Debod!" she said over and over again. Finally she released her nose and said, "See?" while laughing nervously.

(Yup. Dewott _definitely_ has a hold over Max.)

"Hmm." Dewott frowned and creased her forehead. Then she said, "Oh, all right. Yes, he did sound as if he was trying to say my name, but I still say there's something _suspicious_ about that little Cubchoo." She turned around and began to continue walking. "Come on! Like I said before, we don't have time to dawdle all day."

Max and I exhaled in relief as we followed Dewott with Cubchoo bringing up the rear. Whew. I'm glad Dewott didn't erupt with anger. If she did, she could've been like Mount Vesuvius (with Max and I as the city of Pompeii).

_BUT_ of course I'd spoken too soon. If Dewott didn't erupt back then, she could any minute now. You see, Cubchoo seemed to like her name the most, so he chanted it all throughout the journey. So Max and I had to listen to chants of "Debod! Debod! Debod!" and sometimes shouts of "HEY! Did you just call me TEAPOT again?!" and "What part of 'my name is _Dewott_' don't you understand?"

Finally Max couldn't take it anymore.

"Dewott!" she cried out. "Cubchoo! Everyone BE QUIET!" And everyone froze.

"Dewott," Max said calmly once more, "I told you, Cubchoo _wasn't_ calling you names. It was only because of his blocked nose!"

"But Max," Dewott argued, "I'm _positive_ I saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. Come on, don't you see it too?"

Max and I stared into Cubchoo's eyes. "Nnnnnooo," I said. I certainly didn't see Dewott's so-called "glint of mischief".

"AND ANYWAY," Dewott droned on importantly, "do I _look_ like a teapot?"

I gave her an up-and-down look and tried to picture her singing, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout..." with the hand motions and gestures.

I cleared my throat. "Umm... _yes?_"

Max looked alarmed and squeaked, "No! You do _not_ look anything like a teapot! You look absolutely normal! Err, like an otter, I meant! Right, Timburr?" She nudged me in the ribs. Ow! Didn't she know that she has such sharp elbows?

Nevertheless, I quickly stammered, "Err, no, of course not. You don't look like a teapot. Except if you put your right hand on your hip – like a handle – and jut your left hand out, like a spout. But except for all that, you don't look anything like a teapot."

She didn't say anything and continued to walk instead.

_Whew,_ I thought for the second time that day.

Well, luckily she didn't erupt, but we did have to listen to more "Debod!" chants and "MY NAME IS DEWOTT!" shouts.

...Ugh, this is going to be a long day.

When we finally got out of the cave on the mountain, I practically collapsed to my knees. Finally, we have arrived in Icirrus City!

I'm never gonna be away from sunlight ever again.

_End_


End file.
